


The Files

by Hotspur



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, X-Files - Fandom
Genre: Gen, cecil is mentioned, mild spoilers for cassette, mulder and scully investigate night vale, of course night vale would need its own file cabinet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder briefs Scully on the new assignment. Mild spoiler for Cassette, maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Files

"Palmer, Cecil Gershwin," Mulder said, pulling a file out of the cabinet. "He works for Night Vale Community Radio. We're going out there to investigate the town."

"Why?" Scully asked. 

"See for yourself," Mulder replied, sliding the open file across his desk to rest in front of her.

Scully picked the file up and scanned it. "A town in the desert... unknown coordinates, near Desert Bluffs."

"The Gunmen and I think that it's in Nye County, Nevada," Mulder offered.

"Not where Area 51 is," Scully groaned.

"Also the Kingdom of Nye," when Scully continued to stare at him, Mulder said "oh, come on, don't tell me you've never had insomnia? Art Bell? Coast to Coast AM?"

"You think this is some conspiracy?" Scully asked, folding her arms.

"Keep reading," Mulder said, picking up a pencil and playing with it.

Scully sighed and went back to the file. "He seems normal enough, worked at the station as an intern as a teen and then took over as news reader for the twice monthly community news show, Welcome to Night Vale..." She looked up. "Really, I can't see why we're investigating him."

"Keep reading," Mulder said again, gesturing with the pencil.

Scully lifted the page and continued reading. "He, or whoever complied this file must be insane! Listen to it- a dog park no one is allowed in, hooded figures, a tiny city under a bowling alley?"

"Under the pin retrieval mechanism," Mulder added.

"Mulder, this is all ridiculous. It says here that lights were seen above Arby's, and there was a break in the space-time continuum and pteradactyls attacked a PTA meeting. A glowing cloud was sighted that dumped dead animals on the town, and the librarians are kept in cages?" Scully looked up at Mulder. "This is all impossible! It says that all wheat and wheat byproducts turned into poisonous snakes! There are no clocks! The most normal thing here is a woman claims she's seen angels."

Mulder shrugged. "I'm surprised you didn't comment on the helicopters," he said.

Scully scanned the report. "Blue helicopters are the Sheriff's Secret Police, black are World Government, and no one knows what the helicopters with the intricate murals of diving birds of prey represent." She looked up from the file at Mulder, who was leaning back in his chair as of nothing strange was going on. "This is gibberish! A faceless old woman who secretly lives in your house? The candidate for mayor is a five-headed dragon? Who compiled this?"

"We sent some agents out a while ago. They're mentioned in there, actually," Mulder said, getting up from his desk. "'A vague yet menacing government agency."

"So why are we going out to this parallel universe of a town?" Scully asked.

"I don't know," Mulder said, throwing his coat over his shoulders and opening the door for his partner. "I kind of want to try a slice of Big Rico's Pizza."


End file.
